Mobile communication systems have developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services. Recently, as the next generation mobile communication system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Long Term Evolution (LTE) is under development. The LTE system is a technology for realizing high-speed packet-based communication at about 100 Mbps, aiming at commercialization in around 2010. Meanwhile, unlike the standard voice service, most of the data services are allocated resources according to the data amount to be transmitted and channel condition. Accordingly, in the wireless communication system such as cellular communication system, it is important to manage resource allocation based on the resource scheduled for data transmission, channel condition, and data amount to be transmitted. This is the fact even in the LTE system, and the base station scheduler manages and assigns radio resources. More recent studies have focused on the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) for improving data rate with the adaptation of several new techniques. Carrier Aggregation (CA) is one of these newly introduced techniques. As compared to the data communication in which a terminal uses one downlink and one uplink carriers, the terminal supporting CA is capable of performing data communication over multiple downlink and multiple uplink carriers.
Since the conventional radio link failure detection and recovery procedure has been designed in consideration of the terminal assigned a single downlink and a signal uplink carriers, it is impossible to adopt this procedure to the terminal which transmits and receives data on multiple aggregated uplink and downlink carriers without modification. There is therefore a need of defining an operation procedure of the CA-enabled terminal when per-carrier radio link failure is detected.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.